Chuck E Vs Freddy
by DanVsFan
Summary: Who will win? Chuck E.? Or Freddy? Place your bets!
1. Prologue

Chuck E. Vs. Freddy

Chapter 0: Prologue

In a dark scary night, people from the streets were blocked by police tape while officers told them to stay back. Right there, in the middle of the street...were two mascots, one was an animatronic, one was real. Two of these characters were glaring at each other while they were in their battle stance as thunder started to clash. One of the mascots was a mouse with green shorts with a purple shirt that has a c on the chest as well as the purple hat on the mouse's head. It was none other than Chuck E. Cheese he seems to have bruises and cuts all over his body but Chuck E. ignored it. The mascot from the other side was a bear with a black bow tie as well as the black top hat on the bear's head. It's...it's...it's...it's...Freddy Fazbear he had cuts all over his body even though he was an animatronic and his entire body was just like a metal armor.

Chuck E.'s friends Jasper T. Jowls, Pasqually, Helen Henny, and Mr. Munch were with the people watching Chuck E. with worried looks on their faces. They wanted to help, but they understand that this is Chuck E.'s fight.

In the sky, were four kids Brian, Hope, Sara, and Sammy (The kids that went missing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at 1987) but there was one kid whose not there with them. The four kids were watching down at Chuck E. begging the mouse to save the fifth child Lucas from Freddy's body. Brian had his both hands together and praying that his friend Lucas will be with them in the afterlife. Hope was glaring at Freddy while Sara and Sammy were holding hands seeing that two of these kids were a couple.

"I'm warning you Freddy surrender now or else" Chuck E. said with venom in his voice and Freddy just stood there amusing. "You'r really pathetic Chuck E. you can't kill me. As you can see, I'm an animatronic" Freddy smirked as Chuck E. balled his fists.

"In case you didn't know, I took care of your friends Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy and released the souls of the missing children out of their bodies. Once I get that fifth child out of your stomach, your rain of terror ends and all five children will live happily in the afterlife" Chuck E. smiled still not moving from his spot.

Just then Lucas appeared in front of Freddy as tears were streaming down his face "CHUCK E. PLEASE HELP ME!" Lucas screamed with fear, and sadness. "Hang in there Lucas! I'm gonna get you outta there!" Tears were coming down on Chuck E.'s face feeling pure sadness for Lucas.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't win Chuck E. Once I install my code and my programming into the satellite, every single animatronics of Freddy Fazbear and friends in the entire world will destroy every single human being, and will take over the world!" Freddy laugh so deeply and darkly that it made Chuck E., and everybody who was watching chills down their spines.

"You just don't get it do you Freddy?" Chuck E. showed no fear and continued. "It's not about taking over the world. It's about spreading joy and happiness through little kids not fear or sadness. That is your job to make a kid feel happy whenever he or she is having a bad time. We take these kids and their families to our restaurants and make them play games, and eat pizza. It's where a kid can be a kid!" Chuck E. said with proudness in his voice which made the people smiled.

"Enough of this lovey dovey crap! It's time to end this. Right. Now." Freddy's robotic eyes started to glow from blue to red. Chuck E. shook his head understanding that Freddy will never know the true meaning of love, and happiness.

Before they attacked, Chuck E. said something that will probably be his last words. "The game ends here Freddy. It's just you. And me."


	2. The New Restaurant

Chuck E. Vs. Freddy

Chapter 1: A New Restaurant

Narrator's POV

"You fellow youngsters must be wondering how this all began. Well, I'll start at the beginning if you insist. It all started on a late after noon 5:56 pm to be exact, kids favorite place to play games, win tickets, buy prizes, and eat pizza 'Chuck E. Cheese' was on closing time. Employees and the staff have finally locked up the restaurant, and headed to their homes and rest for another day at Chuck E. Cheese's."

"Are they gone?" Said a voice in the dark. Another voice replied "I think so." "Perfect!" Just then, the lights have turned on, and all of sudden four characters jumped out of the darkness with joy.

A dog with fur color brown, with long, floppy ears, with a pair of blue overalls, and a white shirt with black poke-a-dots and wears a bandana around his neck. His name is Jasper T. Jowls "Woohoo! What a day!" Jasper cheered with exhausted in his voice. There was a hen with blonde hair and a purple cheerleader outfit. "You bet but the kids love us!" Said Helen Henny. A big purple monster was eating a slice of pizza with cheese all over his mouth. "Mmm hmmm hey this pizza is good".

"Stop eating the pizzas! There won't be enough for the kids tomorrow" Chef Pasqually shouted at Mr. Munch. "Oh com'n you guys! Play nice" who said that? Hahaha! Of course our beloved pizza mouse Chuck E. Cheese! Chuck E. skateboarded from the stage, to his best friends who are all happy to see him especially Helen. "Hey guys! Did you enjoy our fun with the kids?" Asked the skateboarder mouse. "We sure did Chuck E." Helen walked over to Chuck E. and placed a kiss. Yes children Chuck E. and Helen are couple. "Well guys I believe it's time to get some rest. Kids don't want to see us all tired for our next number" Chuck E. yawned but was interrupted when Helen stopped him. "Wait Chuck E.! I've got something to show you" Helen took a crumpled up paper and straighten up to see a newspaper and handed it to Chuck E. "The family pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza well be moving over right next to Chuck E. Cheese due to the incident that happen three weeks ago in cross street avenue" Chuck E. looked at his friends with a big smile on his face. "Yahoo! Another family restaurant is moving over to us! Finally some new friends!" Chuck E. jumped up in joy and so did the others.

"When are they coming over?" Asked Mr. Munch. "I'm not sure but we'll wait in a few days or weeks. But in the mean time, we'll give them a surprise welcoming" The others agreed and headed for slumber. Pasqually shouted "alright Chuck E. good night!"

"Good night everyone!" Shouted back as his friends went to their rooms. Chuck E. looked back at the newspaper to see a photo of a bear with a black top hat, and a bowtie smiling.

"I believe Freddy and I will become great friends" But Chuck E. was wrong.


	3. The Deep Dark Secret

Chuck E. Vs. Freddy

Chapter 2: The Deep Dark Secret

Chuck E.'s POV

It's been three weeks since we've heard about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria coming over and the construction across the street was already building the restaurant. I was so excited to meet Freddy and his pals I can tell Freddy and I will have a great time together. We'll play games, eat pizza, and have a friendly conversions. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I started to sing on stage for kids and their families.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

On the front part of my

Left side brain

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind

_Your sweet moonbeam_

The smell of you in every

Single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

_Hey soul sister_

Ain't that Mr. mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

_Hey soul sister_

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

My heart is bound to beat

Right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you

Like a beauty , you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

_Hey soul sister_

Ain't that Mr. mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

_The way you can cut a rug_

Watching you is the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

_Hey soul sister_

Ain't that Mr. mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

_Hey soul sister_

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

_Hey, hey, hey_

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

Everybody clapped their hands and cheered as I bowed in a fake robotic act. Of course me and all of my friends are not humans in a mascot costume or animatronics we're actually real. But the people doesn't know that and it's best to stay that way, we don't want anybody find that we're alive or else they will be reporters, cops, and everybody in the entire world will keep on asking questions about us. I really don't want them to make big deal out of it I mean we're just cartoon characters trying make children smile.

Me and my pals head out to greet the kids without moving our faces as if we are suited mascots. I greeted a 2 year old girl but she hugged her mom's legged while she had frighten look on her face my guesses that she's shy. "What's the matter little girl? I'm not gonna hurt you I wanna be your friend" I said without moving my mouth. Now that's what I call puppetry.

The little girl looked back at me still afraid. I took a doll and give it to her said "would you like a dolly?" The girl smiled a bit and took the doll. "See? I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm your friend"

I love kids, and this is my job. I love my life

It was 5:56 pm. It's closing time and I was exhausted but that was replaced with excitement as I looked at window to see Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is now fully built, I can see the characters but they are still on stage, and not moving. That's strange my guesses that the employees are still there. I looked at the poster that I printed out with Freddy and his pals and read the names above their heads. "Bonnie Bunny, Chica the Chick, and of course Freddy Fazbear" Then lights at the restaurant went off finally the workers must've left. "Hey guys! Freddy's here!" I shouted and the whole gang rushed up.

"Alright! I've made them a large welcoming pizza with extra cheese" Chef Pasqually held the pizza box while Jasper and Mr. Munch are holding two large bottles of Coca-Cola. "Perfect! Let's go everybody!" Before we open the front door, we heard a scream "WAIT! STOP!" It was Helen. She ran in front of me and trying catch her breath. "Helen? Helen what's wrong?" I asked. Helen gave me printed paper "read it" she said with frighten sound in her voice as I took the paper. As soon as I finished reading it, I dropped it as my face went pale and ran to the computer surveillance room.

Me and the whole gang was searching "Incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" I found the link that read "there was a kidnapping that resulted in five children going missing. Initially, two children were missing, but police believe that there were five missing children related to the incident. An unnamed suspect was arrested for the crime but the bodies were never found. According to the police, the man dressed up as one of the restaurant's mascots to lure the children away.

Parents attending the pizzeria after the events of the murders called police in response to a hideous odor coming from the animatronics. They also reported seeing blood and mucus coming from the animatronics' faces, mainly around the mouth and eyes. In addition, some parents likened the animatronics to "reanimated carcasses."

"Oh my goodness" I said in both awe and fear. My friends were also afraid as I continue reading.

The **Bite of '87** was an incident briefly occurred in 1987 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This was an event in which an animatronic violently bit someone. Details are sparsely given, but apparently the attack caused the loss of the frontal lobe of the victim's brain. This event caused the restaurant to lose reputation, which resulted in a drop in business; things only worsened after the incident in which five children disappeared. As a result of the Bite, the animatronics were no longer allowed to wander during the day.

I began shaking in pure fear. Something wasn't right this is not I imagine it to be. "C-Chuck E. a-are Freddy and his friends are evil?" Asked Jasper who was utterly terrified. "NO!" I shouted as I stand up. "T-there has to be a mistake. There has to" I looked down lost in my thoughts. I walked out back to front door to see the restaurant sending chills down my spine. And then an idea popped into my brain. I took a deep breath, and looked back at my friends. "Are you ready for Freddy?"


	4. The Security Guard

Chuck E. Vs Freddy

Chapter 3: The Security Guard

(Freddy Fazbear's Pov)

Finally the employees left leaving this forsaken pizzeria in the darkness. I stretched my arms out finally be able to move. I **HATED** my new life…_hate…_hate…**hate**…..**HATE! **Why!? Why me….? I had my friends "Bonnie Bunny", "Chica the Chicken", and "Foxy the Pirate Fox" mourning around as well. Our life's have been taken away by an imposter who dressed up as Golden Freddy. How could we have been so stupid? We just wanted to have fun and enjoy a slice of freshly hot baked pizza….was that so wrong?

"What did we do wrong?" Asked Bonnie

"How much longer do we have to suffer?" Chica replied.

"Why can't we leave?" Foxy asked.

I don't want to do this anymore. I want to leave…I don't want to spend another decade to sing the same songs we known since that day. Kids laughing and mocking at us…Why can't anybody save us?

We just want to go to the afterlife.

Suddenly, there was click at the door. The door slowly began opening revealing five large shadowy figures. We stand still not moving a wire. The dim lights shine on the strangers, and I was shocked at who I saw. Is that….? No…it couldn't be….

**10 Minutes Earlier**

(Chuck E.'s Pov)

"CHUCK E! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Jasper yelled at me with shocked written all over his face. "Have you gone mad!?" Helen wasn't really happy at all. "I just want to prove to you guys that Freddy is not evil. I just need to find out if the article of 'The Bite of 87', and 'The Missing Children' is real or not." It's fake. It's got to be! Why would anybody kill innocent children at a family pizzeria? "Look. If you don't agree with me, then I'll just go there alone" I left the building heading towards Freddy's, until I heard someone yelled "WAIT!" I turned back to see all my friends running towards me. "Okay. You win…We're in." said Jasper. I nodded, and headed towards the Pizzeria.

Just my luck…the door is locked. "Does anybody know how to pick the lock?" I asked to my friends. Mr. Munch raised up his hand. "I do." Mr. Munch walked over to the door, and kneeled down. And before I could say anything, Munch's sharp teeth were chewing through the door knob, and to my surprise, the door opened.

We walked in, seeing nothing but darkness. "Darn…I should've brought a flash light" I said. Helen pulled one, and flashed the light, finally be able to see. "You were saying Chuck?" Helen said with a smirk. I shook my head and took the flashlight. There was nothing here but tables with a few party hats. I shined to what appears to be a little stage covered by the curtains. There was sign that labeled '_Sorry, Out of Order' _I ignored it, and continued trying to find what I was looking for.

Suddenly I saw three figures standing on a bigger stage. I immediately stopped, and shined on them. And to my surprise, it was Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. Me, and my friends slowly walked over to the stage. As soon as I got closer, I had full view of these guys…they are animatronics! They don't seem to be moving. I was a sad, and disappointed…I thought these guys were real.

"Chuck E…Are these the characters that we were talking about?" Asked Pasqually

"I think so" I replied. Hmm…They don't seem scary at all, just a bit….creepy. Before we could say anything, the three animatronics lifted up their heads and stared at us menacingly. We step back feeling frighten as their fake plastic eyes were staring right into our souls.

Freddy: _Hey everyone!_

Chica: _Hello Boys and Girls!_

Bonnie: _Hi Everybody! Hehaha!_

Freddy: _Welcome To Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

Chica: _I'm Chica! Let's Eat!_

Bonnie: _I'm your best friend Bonnie Bunny here!_

Freddy: _And everyone knows me! Freddy Fazbear! Hehehehe!_

Bonnie: _Is everybody having a good time? Because I sure know that I am!_

Chica: _I sure could use some more pizza!_

Freddy: _There's plenty of delicious pizza, when you're at Freddy's Pizza Chica!_

Bonnie: _You can't live off pizza all the time Freddy!_

Freddy & Chica: _YOU CAN'T!?_

Chica: _When you're eating, make sure to have plenty of green vegetables kids!_

Bonnie: _And all you young bunnies need to have your carrots!_

Freddy: _Health is important if you want to live!_

Bonnie: _Have a fun and happy time at…_

Freddy, Chica, & Bonnie: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

I guess these guys aren't so bad after all! I knew that story was fake! Wait…..Where's Helen!?

"Psst! Guys over here!" Helen whispered. We turned to see Helen at the east hall. Before I could walk over to her, I could've sworn that Freddy was staring directly at me.

"What's wrong Helen?" Asked Jasper. "There's someone else in this building, and he is a security guard. I saw his nametag that labeled 'Mike Schmidt'. I tried to talk to him, but he slammed the door on me. He seems to be scared" Helen replied.

I was confused. Scared?

Mr. Munch said "How do we get in?" I took a moment to think until an idea popped up in my head.

**4 Minutes Later**

Me, Munch, and Pasqually are in the main hall, while Helen and Jasper were in the east hall. As soon as the cameras went off, we made a run for it. We ran until we able to see the security room. We all ran inside the office as I saw a man screaming in fear as he saw us.

"**NO! NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**" He yelled. I covered his mouth with my hand, signaling him to calm down. "No! It's ok! We're not here to hurt you! Just calm down" I said. He manages to stop with a confused look on his face. "H-hey! I know you…You're Chuck E. Cheese!" He exclaimed as I smiled. "Yup! That's me!" I saw his nametag that said 'Mike Schmidt' just like Helen told me about.

"Listen Mr. Schmidt, We need your help. We heard that this place seems to have a dark past, and we want to know what exactly happened here" I explained. Mike looked away for a few seconds until he sighs. "Please sit down…this story will be very quite disturbing"


	5. The Lost Souls

Chuck E. Vs. Freddy

Chapter 4: The Lost Souls

Mike began discussing the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's past to his new mascot friends. "You see, while I was working here, I found some old newspaper clippings in the walls. I would quickly sneak out of my office and take it before I got caught" Mike explained as he took the papers out of his pocket and handed it to Chuck E. It was the same thing that Chuck E read in the computer. Chuck E's face started to get pale.

Mike continued "Plus this guy on the phone was telling me a whole different story. Mike pressed the button on the phone, playing a recorded message.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?__  
><em>_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."__  
><em>_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.__  
><em>_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?__  
><em>_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.__  
><em>_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Chuck E and his friends were staring at the phone with a blank expression on their faces. "Really? Is this phone guy really serious?" Chuck E said. "Wait…who was the victim of The Bite of 87?" Helen asked.

Mike looked up at the gang with his eyes that were filled with sorrow. "The victim…was me"

Chuck E suddenly notices that there was a huge scar across Mike's forehead. "Mike…" Chuck E spoked.

Mike looked away in pain as he started to play another message.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Pirate Cove? Was that the stage that had the 'out of order' sign? Chuck E thought.

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"I guess this guy isn't that good at making ideas" Mr. Munch replied.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *__**banging sound**__* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *__**clears throat**__* uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *__**bang bang**__* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *__**bang bang**__* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *__**bang bang**__* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *__**chime plays**__*._

_You know...*__**moan**__* oh, no - *__**noises followed by an animatronic screech and static**__*_

The whole gang jumped up in fear from that last phone call. "I-is the phone guy….you know…" Helen began shaking in fear. Mike only nodded.

**Meanwhile at the show stage**

"Guys! Did you see that!?" Freddy spoked in disbelief. "Was that Chuck E?" Asked Bonnie.

Chica replied "I think it was…what's he doing here?" The stage was filled with long silence until Freddy speak up. "Maybe HE can help us! Help set us free from this cursed place!" Bonnie smiled "Yes of course! Of course he'll help us!"

Chica objected "But wait! How do we tell him? What if he gets scared by us?" Freddy and Bonnie immediately stopped. Chica had a good point, how can they tell Chuck E about their past without frighten him?

"I think I know how" The three animatronics turn their heads to see Foxy. "How?" asked Freddy. "We can tell him telepathically through his brain. After all we're haunted." Foxy simply stated.

Foxy did had a good point. They all nodded and grabbed their hands as they closed their eyes concentrating.

**Back at Mike's office**

"so why are you still working here if you're so scared about Freddy and his gang?" Chuck E asked. "I needed the money. There is no place in town that to hire me." Mike shrugged. Chuck E. "Well why don't you work with us? We'll be gladly to hire you!" Mike's eyes brighten. "R-really?"

"Of course!" They all smiled. Mike was very much appreciated by Chuck E's offer.

Then all of sudden, pain went rushing through Chuck E's head as he began to scream in agony. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" They all jumped up watching Chuck E dropped to his knees. "CHUCK E!? CHUCK E WHAT'S WRONG!?" screamed Jasper.

Chuck E couldn't reply as he continued to scream in pain before darkness started to consume him and fainted.

Chuck E slowly began to open his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Although, a little shine of light was raining down on him. "Hello?!" His voice echoed through the never ending darkness.

"Hello" Chuck E followed to the sound of the voice to see a little boy with brown hair, blue jeans, and a red shirt saying "I *heart* pirate cove" "H-hello there k-k-kid…w-what's your name?" Chuck E spoke trembling in fear. "My name is Sammy" the boy simply replied. "And you're in your own mind. I brought you here to tell you that we are the souls being trapped in the pizzeria for years crying without our parents to neither comfort us nor take care of us. We were force to be reliving that same event on that faithful night feeling pain again, again, and again. I mean do you know what it's like to be trapped in a place that you used to like but now you can't get out? And it's all because of that imposter."

Chuck E took a step back and said "w-would you like to tell me what happen?" Sammy raised eyebrow and replied "You really want to know? Fine…I'll tell you what happen" Suddenly Chuck E started to hear music as Sammy began to….sing?

_We're waiting every night__  
><em>_to finally roam and invite__  
><em>_newcomers to play with us__  
><em>_for many years we've been all alone___

_We're forced to be still and play__  
><em>_The same songs we've known since that day__  
><em>_An imposter took our life away__  
><em>_Now we're stuck here to decay___

_Please let us get in!__  
><em>_don't lock us away!__  
><em>_We're not like what you're thinking___

_We're poor little souls__  
><em>_who have lost all control__  
><em>_and we're forced here to take that role___

_We've been all alone__  
><em>_Stuck in our little zone__  
><em>_Since 1987___

_Join us, be our friend__  
><em>_or just be stuck and defend__  
><em>_after all you only got___

_Five Nights at Freddy's__  
><em>_Is this where you want to be__  
><em>_I just don't get it__  
><em>_Why do you want to stay__  
><em> 

_Five Nights at Freddy's__  
><em>_Is this where you want to be__  
><em>_I just don't get it__  
><em>_Why do you want to stay__  
><em> 

_Five Nights at Freddy's___

Suddenly, two more boys and two girls jump beside Sammy and continue the song

_We're really quite surprised__  
><em>_We get to see you another night__  
><em>_You should have looked for another job__  
><em>_you should have said to this place good-bye___

_It's like there's so much more__  
><em>_Maybe you've been in this place before__  
><em>_We remember a face like yours__  
><em>_You seem acquainted with those doors_

_Please let us get in!__  
><em>_don't lock us away!__  
><em>_We're not like what you're thinking___

_We're poor little souls__  
><em>_who have lost all control__  
><em>_and we're forced here to take that role___

_We've been all alone__  
><em>_Stuck in our little zone__  
><em>_Since 1987___

_Join us, be our friend__  
><em>_or just be stuck and defend__  
><em>_after all you only got___

_Five Nights at Freddy's__  
><em>_Is this where you want to be__  
><em>_I just don't get it__  
><em>_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's__  
><em>_Is this where you want to be__  
><em>_I just don't get it__  
><em>_Why do you want to stay__  
><em> 

_Five Nights at Freddy's___

Finally they stopped, and disappeared. Before Chuck E could examine what just happened, his eyes started to get heavy, and fainted again.

He woke up again in Freddy's to see the animatronics are gone. "W-what's going on?" asked Chuck E. Suddenly, He sees a yellow version of Freddy Fazbear and the kids that he just met following him to the backroom. "_An imposter took our life away_" Those words kept playing in Chuck E's head, then he immediately ran towards the backroom. A creepy voice dark voice can be heard "I hope you kids are ready for some fun~" Chuck E sees the stranger holding a large knife in the air ready to stab the kids. "HEY!" Chuck E shouted to the killer, he couldn't hear him. Due to the fact that it's a flashback. The kids screamed as they ran out of the room.

A blond headed girl wearing a birthday hat with purple shirt, a blue skirt, and yellow knee socks was cornered by the security guard. He pushed the birthday girl to the ground and stabs her multiple times straight in the stomach. "**NO! NO PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!**" She pleaded but the guard ignores her and lays another stab this time into her neck killing her. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The guard laughed as smeared the girl's blood on his face. "Heheheheeehheeee...hmm..." The guard grabbed the lifeless birthday girl by her ankle and shouted "Come on out kids! Don't you want to play!?" Chuck E couldn't move as if he was frozen solid being force to see those innocent kids get killed.

"**NO! SARA!**" Chuck E saw Sammy crying with burning rage. Sammy charged at the guard and tackles him to the ground. The guard was not giving up that easily as jammed the blade to Sammy's side. He let out a scream while the killer just laughed. After stab, after stab, after stab, Sammy dropped down while his life was slowly leaving him. But before he could give up, he started to crawl over Sara's dead body not caring about the unbelievable pain from his wounds. He grabbed Sara's hand whispered "….h-h-he may t-take o-o-our life S-ara….but…at l-east h-h-he'll n-never take a-way…..our l–love" Those were his last words as his kissed Sara, and finally dropped dead, as his hand was still holding onto Sara's.

The guard continued to stab the other three kids enjoying their screams. The killer took all the bodies and headed to the back stage with Chuck E running towards him. Chuck E felt like something was grabbing him by his legs as he looked down to see chains holding onto him. Chuck E looked back to see the guard was stuffing kid's bodies into the animatronics. "_What do you think you're doing?_** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **Chuck E yelled at the killer, not caring that he just cursed.

"**YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THOSE INNOCENT KIDS!" **The guard finally took out the Freddy Fazbear head piece and walked back to the dead child. "Finally they will all now know…the joy of creation" He spoked so menacingly as Chuck E shouted **"NO!" **The killer shoved the head to the child's as a loud crunching noise can be heard. He step back letting Chuck E see what he had done. Blood was pouring out of the animatronics mostly from the eyes and mouths.

Chuck E. was horrified at this sight as he screamed one last time. **"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Chuck E woke up from his nightmare and kept on screaming as his friends including Mike tried to calm him. "Chuck E stop! Stop! It's okay! What happen? What did you see?" Chuck E looked at Helen.

"Kids Helen….their stuffed with kids"


End file.
